


Yosuke Tries to Explain Santa Claus To Teddie

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Series: Randomized FanFiction [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: Nothing like the pure frustration of explaining the premise of Santa Claus to a being from another world.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Kuma | Teddie, Hanamura Yosuke/Kuma | Teddie (Persona Series)
Series: Randomized FanFiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631191
Kudos: 23





	Yosuke Tries to Explain Santa Claus To Teddie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Persona/Persona 4/Yosuke x Teddie/Fluff/Christmas Time

”So he breaks into houses?” Teddie asks, Yosuke sighed and laid his broom against the wall.

”No, he goes into your house and leaves presents, ” Yosuke explained, Teddie stopped stocking the shelf momentarily to stare at Yosuke confused. 

”But why would he break into a house and leave something?” Teddie asked, Yosuke rolled his eyes.

”For the last time Teddie, he doesn't break into your house!” Yosuke shouted in frustration.

”Then how does he get in your house?” Teddie asked.

Yosuke sighed while rubbing the side of his head, ”He’s magic.”

Teddie then thought for a moment before turning to Yosuke, ”So he uses magic to break into houses.”

Yosuke sighs in the pure frustration of explaining the premise of Santa Claus to a being from another world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
